


Les Z'Amours version Johnlock

by Shilar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cussing, French, Friends to Lovers, Humour, M/M, Newlywed Game, No S3 Spoilers, Post S3, Pretending To Be Married, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Smut, Translation, just a hint of case fic, uneven chapter lengths, waaay post s3 i would say
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shilar/pseuds/Shilar
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre : John et Sherlock font semblant d’être mariés pour participer aux Z’amours.Bien sûr que c’est pour une affaire.Bien sûr que ça va pas le rester.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Newlywed Game: Johnlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095674) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Merci de tout cœur à patternofdefiance pour avoir accepté que je traduise cette formidable fic !
> 
> Pour la petite histoire, cette fic est la toute première que j'ai lue en anglais ; j'ai connu le Johnlock grâce aux auteurs francophones et à tous ceux et celles qui avant moi ont traduit moults fics de l'anglais au français. A l'époque je haïssais l'anglais (comme la plupart des gens qui ont des mauvais souvenirs de cours de langue, soit, pratiquement.... Tout le monde je dirais !), donc c'était hors de question pour moi de lire de l'anglais. J'ai aussi découvert d'autres fandoms et d'autres pairing (les Avengers et SPN, pour ne nommer qu'eux), et quand je lisais une fic dont la traduction était en cours, j'attendais patiemment que le chapitre suivant sorte en français.  
> Pourquoi je raconte tout ça ? Parce que c'est avec cette fic ci que ça a changé pour moi. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard (absolument aucune idée de comment j'ai fait, puisque en plus à l'époque je préférais fanfiction.net à AO3), et le résumé, suffisamment simple pour que même avec mon anglais médiocre je puisse le comprendre, m'a tout de suite intriguée et j'ai commencé tout doucement à la lire.  
> Avec l'aide d'un épais dictionnaire bilingue tout droit issus d'une bibliothèque poussiéreuse (ou, d'un point de vue moins glamour mais bien plus réaliste, d'un site de traduction en ligne), je me suis attelée à la tâche. C'est au point où j'étais tellement mauvaise que je me suis mise en tête de traduire phrase par phrase directement, parce le temps que je cherche tous les mots, je ne comprenais plus ce que j'étais en train de lire ! Une horreur. J'ai abandonné, repris, relâché, réessayé, lu d'autres choses, parfois des mini-fics en anglais (du smut, oui, j'assume, honnêtement, pour commencer à apprendre une langue étrangère, c'est encore le plus simple. N'allez pas rapporter mes propos à l'Education Nationale, merci) et traduire phrase par phrase m'a au final tellement saoulée que bon gré mal gré j'ai fini par réussir à lire cette fic en entier (j'ai sauté des paragraphes et j'ai pas tout compris, loin de là). Puis, comme j'ai vraiment aimé les idées et le style de l'auteur, j'ai lu ses autres fics. Et puis j'ai commencé à lire les chapitres en anglais non encore traduits des fics dont je suivais la traduction.  
> Et au final, de fil en aiguille, deux ans après avoir découvert cette fic (et l'avoir redécouverte en la relisant récemment, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point je n'avais vraiment pas tout compris la première fois que je l'ai lue), je suis parfaitement capable de lire absolument n'importe quel texte, n'importe quel roman ou histoire ou fic en anglais. Ce qui m'a permis de découvrir encore plus de magnifiques fics qui n'existent pour l'instant qu'en anglais.  
> Je dois beaucoup de mes émotions de lectrice de ces dernières années à cette fic et à son auteur, patternofdefiance. Alors, et parce que j'aimerais vraiment que plus de personnes aient la chance de découvrir son travail, j'ai repris la traduction entamée que j'avais commencée voilà deux ans (pas de panique, j'ai modifié pratiquement toutes les phrases !) et je l'ai (presque) terminée. Si cela permet ne serait-ce qu'à une personne de découvrir le reste du travail de l'auteur, alors j'aurai atteint mon but :-)
> 
> En attendant (et en m'excusant pour ce pavé !), je vous laisse découvrir le prologue alléchant de la fic ! Je publierai un nouveau chapitre chaque mercredi sans faute jusqu'au dernier. Si vous voyez une faute, ou une tournure de phrase qui semble bizarre, n'hésitez pas à le dire, je n'ai pas de bêta et ça a pu m'échapper à la relecture.
> 
> Pour la petite note de traduction, j'ai choisi de changer le nom de jeu, The Newlywed Game, par "les Z'Amours", car c'est tout simplement la version française de ce jeu. Les règles sont en gros les mêmes, et vous n'êtes pas obligés de les connaître pour lire la fic, tout sera expliqué (les éléments importants pour le scénario en tout cas ^^).

“ _Absolument hors de question !_ ”

“John, c’est pour une affaire, ce n’est comme si c’était pour de vrai…”

« Mon dieu Sherlock, tu as déjà eu des idées cinglées, mais celle-là remporte la timbale !

« Ça ne prendra pas plus d’une heure… »

« Et ça aurait des répercussions sur toute une vie. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me ridiculiser devant un public en direct ? »

« Ce n’est pas comme si ça allait passer à la télévision. C’est simplement une partie d’un spectacle de variété d’un petit théâtre. »

« Sherlock, même si je disais oui – ce que je ne fais pas – je ne vois pas en quoi être sur scène et être humilié sur scène va t’aider à quoi que ce soit. »

« Il faut que j’examine le présentateur – Carlton Jones – pour voir s’il est vraiment une menace pour le spectacle. Son partenaire Raymond semble penser qu’il prépare quelque chose, et veut que je regarde ça de plus près. Je ne pourrais pas être plus près qu’en y participant vraiment, doooooonc… »

« Je… c’est juste… bon sang, Sherlock. Pourquoi comme ça ? »

« « Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fâche autant ? Nous avons déjà fait des choses bien plus étranges pour une affaire, non ? »

« C’est juste que j’aime pas l’idée d’être sur scène pendant que toi tu, tu me réduis en pièce avec tes déductions.

« John, le principe de base est la récompense du travail d’équipe – franchement, tu ne penses pas que nous avons déjà survécu à bien pire qu’à quelques questions indiscrètes sur tout et rien et nous ? »

« Sherlock… »

« John. Fais-moi confiance. »


	2. Chapitre 1 : The game is on

“ _Meeeeeesdames et messieurs, bienvenue au Brighton Variety Show, avec ce mois-ci, les Z’Amours !_ ”

Les lumières sur scène sont vives, et John se sent mal à l’aise dans le costume que Sherlock a loué pour lui pour l’évènement. C’est une coupe un peu plus près du corps que ce qu’il porte d’habitude, la couleur un peu plus éclatante : presque un joyau bleu marine, une sorte de bleu sombre électrique qu’il n’aurait jamais choisi pour lui-même – mais jusqu’ici tout va bien. Son costume trois pièces gris ne l’aurait pas fait du tout ; personne n’aurait jeté un coup d’œil à un John qui se serait habillé ainsi et qui se tiendrait à côté de Sherlock, qui est évidement saisissant en noir. C’est un noir somptueux, velouté qui semble boire la lumière plutôt que la dégager comme le fait le costume de John.

Quand bien même la plus grande partie de leur temps de préparation chez eux avait été consacré à la réitération de l’assurance que cette soirée serait vraiment trois fois rien, John s’était senti extrêmement satisfait en constatant que Sherlock passait bien plus de temps dans la salle à se préparer que lui (rasage, après rasage, un coup de peigne, et John était paré).

A côté de lui, Sherlock est assis droit comme un piquet, ses boucles apprivoisées comme elles le seraient pour aller au tribunal, et ses yeux scintillent, ses joues sont lisses et douces. John cligne des yeux et regarde ailleurs, parce que franchement, la soirée va être suffisamment indiscrète et gênante sans qu’en plus il regarde fixement Sherlock sans bonne raison.

“Découvrons nos concurrents !” Carlton Jones bondit sur la scène. Il a les cheveux et les yeux brun foncé et un sourire qui déborde tellement de dents blanches qu’on dirait qu’il essaie de toutes les montrer en même temps. Une rapide salutation de la main vers le public, quelques pas vers les concurrents, et il trottine en rythme, pour présenter Geoffrey et Hannah Ameson (la vingtaine, marié depuis tout juste deux semaines), Stephen et Jenny Willis (la trentaine, mariés depuis près de six mois), et…

“John et Sherlock Watson, mariés depuis deux mois, et tout juste de retour de leur lune de miel dans le sud de la France – comment c’était, les garçons ? »

« Charmant », dit Sherlock avec un de ses sourires faciles, son sourire _pour-les-autres_ , et c’est une bonne chose qu’il ait pris la parole, parce que John est occupé à essayer de surmonter le fait que Sherlock les ait inscrits sous le nom de famille _Watson_. Ce n’était pas un détail dont ils avaient parlé – John se souvient avoir dit à Sherlock de faire comme ça lui disait, en grommelant quelque chose à propos d’être embrigadé dans ce bordel, et, ben, il avait présumé…

« Et vous, John, comment ça va ce soir ? »

C’était à son tour de parler, et pendant un épouvantable moment John n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il doit dire. Un regard à l’expression de Sherlock – mi-moqueuse, mi-encourageante, et il se débrouille pour articuler « Bien, ça va bien. » Un sourire s’insère sur son visage derrière les mots, et ça semble être suffisant pour Carlton, parce qu’il se tourne vers le public et commence à expliquer le jeu.

Ce n’est pas un concept compliqué – il y a trois manches. Les questions de la première manche valent cinq points, celles de la deuxième valent chacune dix points, et ensuite enfin une manche bonus, en cas d’égalité : une question qui vaut vingt-cinq points. Les couples sont assis côte à côté, mais il y a une séparation qui les empêche de chuchoter et de jeter des coups d’œil sur les réponses quand ils doivent écrire les leurs.

Au moins, tout ça semble assez facile jusqu’à ce que John se rappelle que les questions elles-mêmes seront indiscrètes, et qu’il aura à y répondre – et à deviner les réponses de Sherlock – devant un auditorium rempli d’étrangers.

La musique démarre, et c’est le début.

John prend une grande inspiration.

 


	3. Chapitre 2 : You have questions

“Première manche, on va s’échauffer un peu avec des questions faciles, d’accord ? » L’étincelle dans l’œil de Carlton n’annonce rien de bon pour la vie privée si chère à John. « D’accord, mesdames et messieurs, première question : _qui fait le plus de tâches ménagères ?_  » Carlton se tourne vers le public et leve les sourcils pour que le public le voit – visiblement il attend des bisbilles pendant les réponses.

John, pendant ce temps, écrit sa réponse, simplement reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas trop intime – pour l’instant.

Un carillon leur dit de poser leur stylo, et Carlton se dirige vers le premier couple, les Ameson. John ne fait pas attention à leur réponse – on dirait qu’ils ont tous les points – mais à la place il regarde Sherlock regarder Carlton, ses yeux dissèquent le visage du présentateur et sa tenue pour la soirée. _Il est en mode de récupération de données._

John espère simplement qu’il ne va pas devoir expliquer le Palais Mental à un public tout entier.

« Et c’est au tour des Watson ! » gazouille gaiement Carlton, en débarquant de leur côté de la scène.

John cligne des yeux et revient à lui-même, détachant ses yeux du profil de Sherlock pour regarder Carlton, qui lui présente un sourire joyeux. John déglutit nerveusement.

« D’accord, alors voyons… » est en train de dire Carlton. “Sherlock ! Qui a la part du lion dans les corvées ?

Sherlock semble prendre un moment pour se reconcentrer, puis a un petit sourire. « John, bien sûr » dit-il doucement. Puis, avec un rictus narquois à l’adresse de John, il ajoute « Il est _tellement_ doué pour ranger. Minutieux même. Il époussette le pollen directement de la lamelle sous le microscope si je ne fais pas attention. »

« Hey – c’est juste arrivé une fois »ne peut s’empêcher de clarifier John, en oubliant son rôle – et son entourage direct – pendant un instant. « Et je ne nettoyais pas de temps en temps, l’appartement serait dans un état de désolation avancé ! »

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. « Mrs Hudson interviendrait avant que les choses ne deviennent trop désastreuses. »

« Ce n’est pas notre gouvernante. »

« C’est ce qu’elle dit, mais je pense qu’elle insiste beaucoup trop sur ce point pour – »

« Votre réponse, s’il vous plaît, John ? » coupe Carlton, et John le regarde en cillant, il a presque oublié qu’il était toujours là.

Sherlock renifle dédaigneusement à l’intrusion, mais ensuite un sourire relève la courbe de ses lèvres, et John ne peut pas s’empêcher de secouer la tête et de sourire aussi. Il lève l’écritoire pour montrer sa réponse : _c’est moi_

Ils reçoivent tous les points et quelques applaudissements.

 

La question suivante ressemble un peu plus un défi : «  _Selon votre conjoint quelle est la source de la plupart des querelles ?_  »

_Oh mon dieu_. John se retient à peine de renifler. Il y a tellement de sujets sur lesquels ils se chicanent quotidiennement – les procédures de sécurité convenables, la façon correcte de réagir aux crises mineures et aux traumas majeurs, comment personne ne devrait jamais réveiller un ancien médecin militaire avec un syndrome de stress post-traumatique en lui balançant un flingue et en lui hurlant de s’habiller…

 Et pourtant, il y a bien un objet de conflit constant glissé dans les hauts et les bas de leurs journées à deux. Quand Carlton se tourne vers lui pour sa réponse, John dit « le compartiment à légumes », et ponctue ça d’un mouvement ferme du menton. C’est sans aucun doute possible la question que Sherlock remet sur le tapis presque aussi souvent que John le fait.

« Ah, » dit Carlton avec un regard interrogatif. « Il laisse les légumes devenir un peu _moisis_ , pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ? » John éclate de rire. « Si seulement ! Ce sont les pouces et les foies et les yeux passés au micro-onde qu’il laisse "moisir" ! » John lance à Sherlock un regard pas tout à fait moqueur ; si Sherlock va s’amuser de lui avec ses réponses, alors John a des munitions de côté.

Le public est silencieux, pas vraiment sûr de s’il doit rire ou non.

« Votre réponse, Sherlock ? » Carlton a l’air de ne pas savoir s’il veut entendre ce que Sherlock a écrit ou non.

Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge et relève sa pancarte – qui est presque complètement recouverte de son écriture. L’endroit où il n’y a pas de mots présente un graphique en camembert soigneusement légendé. John lève les yeux au ciel et se couvre la bouche, cachant un grand sourire qui menace d’être bien plus affectueux qu’il ne doit l’être. Sur la carte on peut lire : _L’état du réfrigérateur constitue approx. 40% de nos disputes * - en particulier le_ tiroir _à organes, que John continue à appeler_ compartiment à légumes _pour une quelconque raison. *cela approche les 60% si on ne prend en compte que les disputes concernant les sujets domestiques._

Le camembert est soigneusement légendé comme suit : _tiroir à organes (compartiment à légumes) 40*, sécurité dans la cuisine 20%, sécurité avec le pistolet 15%, gentillesses sociales 10%, se disputer avec les criminels 8%, indexation des chaussettes de John sans permission 5% et divers (papiers, déguisements, comment enlever des tâches de vin, etc.) 2%_

John commence à glousser derrière sa main au fur et à mesure qu’il lit et il essaie que ça ne devienne pas plus fort ou moins discret. Ça n’aide pas qu’il puisse voir Carlton articuler ‘ _indexations des chaussettes sans permission’_ pendant qu’il lit.

« Franchement, » est en train de dire Sherlock pendant que John essaie de se calmer, « si je ne vide pas le tiroir à organes tous les cinq ou six jours, il devient carrément acariâtre. » Il semble enfin remarquer le regard de Carlton et le rire silencieux de John. Ses yeux s’étrécissent. « N’est-ce pas, _chéri_? » Son ton est irritable et plaintif, comme s’il pense que ce foutu public va voir à quel point sa version de fait est sensé et peut-être désapprouver les conceptions idiotes de John sur le stockage d’une nourriture saine.

Et c’est tellement gros, alors John botte en touche « Oui, eh bien, _William_ … » Le petit hoquet d’indignation de Sherlock vaut largement la perplexité des spectateurs “ vu que la dernière fois tu as boudé pendant trois jours parce que j’avais ‘dérangé tes moisissures’, alors maintenant c’est exclusivement à toi de le faire, et –»

Sherlock se tourne pour regarder John, la bouche déjà ouverte et sans aucune doute armée avec une réplique acerbe, mais juste à ce moment-là, Carlton intervient « Les garçons, les garçons, gardez-en un peu pour la deuxième manche, d’accord ? Et cinq points de plus pour l’équipe Watson tant qu’on y est, quoiqu’honnêtement, je n’ai jamais vu un couple qui s’embrouille pour avoir obtenu une réponse _correcte_  ! »

La bouche de Sherlock se referme avec un bruit sec, et quelque chose dans son regard se durcit, et alors John manque d’air tellement il rit, bruyant comme pas possible, Sherlock tremble aussi tant il rit à côté de lui.

« Messieurs ! » les réprimande Carlton, sa perplexité est évidente, et John essaie de ravaler son hilarité en même temps que Sherlock essaie de retrouver son souffle. « Si nous pouvons continuer… ? » demande sèchement le présentateur, jetant un coup d’œil dans les coulisses un moment – il vérifie probablement l’heure, se dit John – et il froisse un peu le papier sur lequel il lit les questions.

Quand John et Sherlock sont finalement revenus de leur rire, Carlton pose la dernière question de la première manche : «  _Quel est le vêtement de votre garde-robe que votre conjoint aime le moins ?_  »

A côté de lui, Sherlock gribouille quelque chose de bref et – ça en a l’air en tout cas – sévère. John a du mal à s’empêcher de recommencer à rire quand il réalise la raison probable de l’intensité de Sherlock.

« Ça vous dit de commencer, l’équipe Watson ? » demande Carlton.

John ne peut pas retenir le gloussement qui s’échappe de lui. « C’est probablement un de mes pull-over. Il s’est débrouillé pour en brûler deux jusqu’ici – je sais que c’était toi, Sherlock, fais pas cette tête – mais c’est probablement le pull de Noël que ma sœur m’a tricoté qui est le pire. Il ne peut _pas_ le supporter. Ça lui donne une sorte de… d’aspect sévère, il fait ce pli avec sa bouche et ses yeux – oui, exactement comme ça – là, vous voyez ? »

A côté de lui, les yeux étrécis et les lèvres pincés, Sherlock lève sa pancarte. Elle indique, dans une calligraphie emphatique

_Ce foutu pull-over de Noël._

Cette fois-ci le public rit avec John, et Sherlock se vexe, mais tout va bien. Carlton pose la question aux autres couples, et la première manche est finie.

John prend une grande inspiration, il se sentit inexplicablement léger et optimiste – même s’il sait que ça ne peut pas durer longtemps.

C’est parti pour la deuxième manche…


	4. Chapitre 3 : I have answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre m'aura donné du fil à retordre ! Le rythme de publication pour le moment sera au minimum un mercredi sur deux, je suis sûre de pouvoir tenir le rythme comme ça :-) si j'arrive à aller plus vite, je verrai à mettre les chapitres plus tôt.  
> Un grand merci à Nathie pour la relecture de ce chapitre !
> 
> Les commentaires sont ma raison de vivre (avec mes mugs, le thé, les pandas, et les fics Explicit =D). Bonne lecture !

“Très bien, alors, on va monter d’un cran dans la compétition, toujours partants ?” Carlton sourit au public. « Les Watson et les Ameson sont premiers ex-aequo, l’équipe Willis est dix points derrière – rien à craindre, dans cette manche chaque question vaut dix points, si vous avez bon à une, vous êtes de retour dans la course ! » Carlton adresse un sourire rayonnant aux trois couples.

“A présent, chaque question pourra avoir le double de point, parce que les deux conjoints devront répondre à chaque question, et nous comparerons les réponses après la sonnerie ; c’est compris ? On y va ! »

Carlton ouvre une enveloppe avec un grand mouvement dramatique et lit «  _selon votre conjoint quelle est votre manie la plus agaçante ?_  »

John a un reniflement moqueur, attrape son feutre, et commence à écrire. A côté de lui, Sherlock réfléchit un moment puis se penche sur sa pancarte.

La sonnerie retentit deux minutes plus tard, et Sherlock jette un regard curieux à John avant de se tourner pour observer à nouveau Carlton. John déglutit, se sentant assez confus, mais il sort tout ça de sa tête pendant que Mr et Mrs Willis donnent leurs réponses – sa mauvaise habitude est d’être feignant le soir après le travail, et la sienne est qu’elle ne sait pas gérer un budget – et leurs réponses sont exactes : tous les points.

Les Amesons ne parviennent à avoir que la moitié des points – ils peuvent se mettre d’accord sur ses défauts à lui mais pas les siens à elle, visiblement.

« Et maintenant pour les Watson – on va commencer avec vous, John. Qu’est-ce qui ennuie le plus Sherlock chez vous ?

John lève un sourcil en regardant Sherlock avant de se tourner vers Carlton. « Le fait que je me conforme à des besoins humains insignifiants, comme manger et dormir », dit-il, impassible. « C’est vraiment une honte que nous ne puissions pas tous tenir des jours entiers sans nourriture ni sommeil. La biologie est une telle _nuisance_ parfois. »

Sherlock a un reniflement hautain à côté de lui. « Au moins tu l’admets. »

Carlton coule un regard vers le public – à moitié il rit sous cape, et avec l’autre il murmure d’un air de conspirateur « Et vous Sherlock ? Ça vous dit de partager un défaut avec nous ? »

Sherlock soupire, comme si c’était une vraie mise à l’épreuve d’une tare à partager, mais quand il donne sa réponse John est interloqué tant elle est sérieuse et presque attentionnée. « Emprunter des choses sans permission. Faire quoi que ce soit sans permission, en réalité. » Sherlock marque une pause, hausse une épaule. « Probablement mon indifférence générale envers le fait de demander la moindre permission. En fait, John est au moins trente-cinq pourcents moins susceptible de se mettre en colère contre moi pour une quelconque transgression si j’ai pris la précaution de demander la permission à l’avance, même si je finis par dépasser les limites de ladite permission ce faisant.

« C’est une leçon qui mérite d’être retenue », dit Carlton avec un clin d’œil au public, et John ne manque pas la façon dont les yeux de Sherlock s’étrécissent à ça.

Ils lèvent leur pancarte pour vérifier la concordance entre leur prédiction et leur réponse, et pendant que l’audience applaudit, ils échangent un regard. C’est très sérieux, d’un coup, malgré le ridicule de leur situation et tout ce qui les entoure, et John ne peut repousser le sentiment que _quelque chose_ … éclot. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment projeté de s’en sortir si bien dans cette compétition – c’était juste un prétexte pour que Sherlock soit aux premières loges pour observer Carlton après tout – mais jusqu’ici les résultats sont indéniables.

Si John est honnête envers lui-même, il doit admettre qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’ils se connaissent si bien – ce qui… eh bien. Ce n’est pas qu’il _pensait_ qu’ils ne se connaissaient pas à ce point l’un l’autre. En fait, il se doute que Sherlock le connaît mieux que n’importe qui d’autre dans sa vie, sa famille inclue.  Et John sait à présent qu’il est considéré comme un expert en ce qui concerne Sherlock Holmes, Détective Consultant et Coloc’ Dérangé – même Mycroft, qui peut presque toujours lire en Sherlock, demande de temps en temps à John de faire l’interprète ou d’intervenir.

Mais John ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce que toutes ses petites connaissances se transmuent en une telle conscience – de chacun d’eux, et d’eux quand l’autre est concerné. John n’avait jamais eu ça avec qui que ce soit – même pas avec Harry à la lointaine époque où on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux. C’est une petite réalisation toute stupéfiante et elle laisse John le souffle coupé –

Mais il n’a pas le temps de s’occuper de ça tout de suite : Carlton est sur le point de poser la prochaine question et Sherlock lance à John un regard appuyé, donc John se secoue et prend une grande inspiration et se concentre.

« Quelle est le fantasme sexuel secrète de votre partenaire ? »

Eeeeeeet c’est foutu.

John ne peut pas s’en empêcher – il rougit avant même la fin de la question. « Oh bon sang », il marmonne, et il passe sa main sur sa bouche. De tous les scénarios horribles que son imagination lui avait prédits, c’était de loin le pire, et il venait de se réaliser.

A côté de lui, Sherlock penche la tête pour lui envoyer un nouveau regard – il a l’air presque inquiet – mais John est plus occupé à trouver une réponse sans mourir de combustion spontanée.

La réponse vraisemblable de Sherlock est facile – John peut presque entendre ses lèvres murmurer « pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Il se penche pour se dépêcher d’écrire cette réponse, et se pétrifie alors qu’il considère ce que _sa_ réponse à lui sera – et ce que Sherlock devinera – ou déduira, plutôt ? A cette pensée, John arrête le tapotement de son stylo. Est-ce qu’il _a_ un fantasme que Sherlock peut déduire ? Est-ce qu’il a pensé à… à….

Ces lèvres sont soudainement tout ce que John peut voir, et ces mains tout ce qu’il peut sentir. Sherlock presse toujours ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre quand il joue du violon, ses doigts dansant des arpèges, ses hanches balançant son corps pendant les grandioses montées et cascades de musique.

L’hiver dernier, un hiver difficile pour eux deux, Sherlock avait chassé toutes les toiles d’araignées des recoins de leur espace commun avec son Strad, amadouant les sons qui étaient de retour au 221B, tissant un rythme sûr et régulier dans leurs journées et leurs soirées.

Sherlock lui avait appris à danser, une fois, grand dieu cela semble si loin à présent, les mains de Sherlock dans les siens, ses pieds guidant ceux de John, le tempo et la musique les dirigeant, les gardant proches alors qu’ils s’efforçaient de se tenir à part.

John pense maintenant à différents sons et rythmes fredonnés par différents instruments, à la bouche de Sherlock sur la sienne à l’instant, à réduire à néant la distance qui l’avait hanté ce jour-là, de façon aussi sobre et formelle qu’une poignée de mains, à des mains qui prennent, qui serrent, qui tirent, tiennent, poussent, un souvenir distant de pensées à demi formées, des désirs à demi-perdus dans ces moments entre l’éveil et le sommeil.

_Ces lèvres plongeant plus bas, ces doigts descendant._

Les yeux de John se rouvrent en un sursaut quand la sonnerie retentie, et il a à peine le temps d’écrire une réponse en un mot et de jeter son feutre sur le côté.

Carlton commence avec les deux autres couples (sexe à l’extérieur, sexe en public, se déguiser, du léger bondage), et puis sautille vers le canapé de John et Sherlock.

« Alors, et pour l’équipe Watson, hein ? » Les sourcils de Carlton montent et redescendent à plusieurs reprises juste pour l’effet, et John essaie de ne pas regarder Sherlock.

« Qui commence… John ? Quel est le fantasme sexuel secret de Sherlock ? » Il dit chaque mot comme s’il s’agissait de toute une aventure d’insinuations et d’intonations scabreuses. John veut vraiment lui faire ravaler chaque mot – ou lui faire bouffer son poing.

Plutôt que de céder à la tentation, John essaie d’être aussi naturel que possible alors qu’il répond « Je dirais que Sherlock n’en a pas – ce n’est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, les fantasmes. Il est plus intéressé par la réalité que par des rêveries oiseuses. »

« O _ho_ , vraiment ? » Les sourcils de Carlton montent très haut – et restent bloqués. « Bien dans ce cas – Sherlock, et si vous nous disiez les désirs secrets de _John_  ? »

John ne peut pas s’en empêcher – il ferme les yeux.

« Il n’en a aucun ».

Les yeux John se rouvrent sous le choc.

Sherlock prend une inspiration et poursuit : « John est honnête à propos de ses passions, il ne fait aucun secret de ses désirs, et a toujours agit ouvertement en accord avec ses désirs. » Il y a une légère contraction au coin de sa bouche, et John ne peut s’empêcher de lire à travers cet infime rictus, se rappelant tous les rendez-vous qu’il avait fait paradé au 221B par le passé, et il se sent soudain nauséeux. « A ce titre, » ajoute Sherlock, « John n’a aucun besoin d’avoir des « fantasmes sexuels secrets ». Il arrive à mettre dans cette phrase assez de dédain pour faire se craqueler de la peinture. « Un trait de caractère que nous partageons, bien que pour différentes raisons. »

Carlton reste stupéfait devant eux deux. Ses sourcils menacent de rejoindre ses cheveux ? « Donc vous êtes en train de dire que John a raison ? Vous n’avez aucun fantasme du tout ? »

Sherlock lève un sourcil. « Cette paraphrase est correcte. »

« Et John ? Allez, pour nous, dites-nous tout : est-ce que Sherlock a raison pour vous ? Vous n’avez vraiment aucun fantasme secret ? »

Plutôt que parler, John lève sa pancarte où il est marqué un seul mot :

_Aucun._

Le public applaudit comme il est censé le faire, parce que c’est ce qu’il fait quand les bonnes réponses sont données (surtout quand elles sont aussi inattendues), mais John ne manque pas l’étrange expression qui traverse les traits de Sherlock. Ça commence comme de la satisfaction, mais elle est rapidement remplacée par quelque chose de plus vulnérable, doux et fragile à la fois – et puis c’est disparu.

Sherlock détourne les yeux, le regard posé sur ce qu’il se passe en coulisse.

John baisse sa pancarte et s’efforce de sourire – ils sont toujours en tête après tout – mais avoir raison ne lui a jamais autant laissé un goût amer dans la bouche auparavant, ni un tel creux acéré dans son estomac.

Les applaudissements continuent encore et encore.

 

« Très bien, alors, » commence Carlton, reprenant l’attention, « il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de mettre un peu de désordre. On peut pas avoir tout le temps autant d’harmonie et de communication – ça rendrait notre show vraiment ennuyeux à regarder. » Il marque une pause pour faire un clin d’œil. « Êtes-vous prêts, mesdames et messieurs ? Prêts pour La Question qui a brisé des ménages, des couples, et des familles entières ? » Carlton met dans chaque syllabe assez de mélodrame pour faire honte à n’importe quel feuilleton. L’audience retient son souffle.

John se redresse alors que Sherlock porte le bout de ses doigts à son menton.

Carlton fait un grand sourire débonnaire au public et articule soigneusement « Qui… fait… le meilleur… thé ? »

La réaction du public est un mélange de rire et de « ooooooh ». John et Sherlock échangent un regard confus, alors qu’au même moment, les autres couples sont déjà occupés à écrire furieusement.

John hausse les épaules et attrape son marqueur, il écrit négligemment sa réponse, et se cale dans son dossier pour attendre.

Les bruits de feutres qui grincent remplissent le silence jusqu’à ce que la cloche les force à être posés.

Carlton sautille jusqu’à John et Sherlock, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. « Très bien les gars : qui fait le meilleur thé ? » de toute évidence, il en a assez de leur ‘bonne étoile’ continue.

« Assez facile. C’est moi. » Dit John avec une assurance totale. « J’ai suffisamment de pratique – ce mois-ci, il n’a fait le thé que deux fois, et même pas pour boire, figurez-vous. » A chaque mot, c’est un peu plus facile de recapturer le sentiment et la diction du personnage qu’il est censé jouer.

Carlton penche la tête de façon interrogative. « Qu’est-ce qu’il en a fait, alors ? »

« Il l’a renversé sur des journaux. Je considère que c’est du gâchis, mais si vous lui posez la question il pourrait probablement parler pendant des plombes sur _l’importance scientifique précieuse_ des trainées sur le sol et le tapis. » Il a un large sourire, et c’est facile, pas seulement parce que le comportement de Sherlock inspire naturellement cette sorte de rictus fou, mais parce que au moins ils sont de retour sur un terrain plus stable à présent, en laissant derrière eux toute cette discussion sur les désirs cachés.

A côté de lui, Sherlock lâche un petit souffle par le nez, mais ne dit rien. Carlton le remarque et hoche la tête à son attention. « Alors, Sherlock, c’est vrai ? Vous ne faites jamais le thé ? »

« Bien sûr que je le fais ! » Sherlock a l’air indigné. « La suspension des tannins dans un liquide à température variable peut être une substance extrêmement utile pour marquer le passage du temps. Les degrés d’évaporation et de séchage peuvent tous aider à déterminer de façon pratiquement exacte une heure de déc- » 

« D’accord, d’accord, oui, très bien, ahem, mais est-ce que vous faites du thé afin qu’il soit bu ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. John le fait. »

Carlton se penche en avant. « Et le meilleur thé, c’est celui de qui ? Qui le fait le mieux ? »

Sherlock fait un geste vague de la main. « Oh, John, bien sûr – celui de Mme Hudson est loin de s’en approcher.

Carlton partage un sourire indulgent avec le public. « Je veux dire, entre vous deux… » il désigne Sherlock et John (qui fait craquer ses phalanges sous son ardoise, supportant de moins en moins le ton condescendant du présentateur envers Sherlock), « qui fait le meilleur thé ? »

Sherlock cligne des yeux. « Toujours John. Evidemment. C’est John bien sûr – son thé est dépourvu d’additifs hallucinogènes et de composants corrosifs. »

L’audience commence à s’habituer aux excentricités de l’Equipe Watson, semble-t-il, car les petits rires et pouffements laissent entendre un sentiment d’acceptance plus uniforme, cette fois.

« Donc, en d’autres termes, le thé de John est meilleur simplement parce qu’il ne vous tue pas ? Rappelez-moi de ne jamais passer chez moi pour une tasse ! » Le public glousse loyalement, mais il semblerait que Sherlock peine autant à comprendre les repères sociaux dans une conversation sur scène que dans la vraie vie.

« Je… non », rectifie-t-il. « C’est juste que… il est meilleur. Quand il le fait. Le thé. »

Sherlock gigote dans son siège, et il aurait fallu que John soit aveugle pour manquer le début d’une rougeur sur ses joues, tant ils sont assis prêts. Alors que la tête de Sherlock se penche en signe de confusion, John sent son cœur basculer d’une soudaine culpabilité, et Seigneur, c’était une idée horrible….

Et puis toute l’audience fait « oooooooohhhhh » de ce roucoulement universel émis face à des évènements qui paraît attendrissant, et Sherlock est si ouvertement confus face à cette réponse que John doit intervenir avant que son « mari » n’ait le temps de verbaliser la réponse qu’il s’apprête à dire.

Ce qui est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il enlace Sherlock.

C’est légèrement gênant, parce qu’ils sont toujours assis, et aussi parce que c’est évident que Sherlock ne s’y attendait pas, et a ensuite réalisé que le personnage qu’il incarne _aurait dû_ s’y attendre, et il y a ce moment bizarre où les bras de Sherlock semblent ne pas pouvoir décider quoi faire. Bref, c’est plus qu’un peu gênant en fait, mais John a serré dans ses bras beaucoup plus de personnes que Sherlock, alors il patiente, laisse ses bras se caler confortablement, et il étreint Sherlock.

Sa bouche est juste à côté de l’oreille de Sherlock, ce qui signifie que la bouche de Sherlock est juste à côté de l’oreille de John, et il semble un peu perdu lorsqu’il lui demande « John ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

John a un léger reniflement et resserre brièvement son étreinte. « Je t’empêche de passer pour un idiot fini », dit-il avec un sourire. « On va continuer à jouer le jeu et résoudre cette affaire, d’accord ? »

« Bien… sûr ? »

« Brave type. » John ne peut pas s’empêcher de l’étreindre un peu plus fort une dernière fois avant de se reculer.

« Vous êtes juste adorables, tous les deux », minaude Carlton, et John doit se forcer pour garder le sourire. Quoi qu’il puisse exister entre lui et Sherlock, aussi nébuleux et obscure que ce soit, la dernière chose dont ils aient besoin est que cela soit mis en mot par cet homme désinvolte en face d’eux.

« Oui, eh bien », Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge. « De toutes évidences, John est le romantique de notre… relation. »

 « J’aurais jamais cru », dit sèchement Carlton, et il se dirige vers le couple suivant.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Game Over

“Avec les Ameson et les Watson à égalité pour la première, et l’équipe Willis dix points derrière, tout le monde à sa chance alors que nous allons début la M _anche Bonus_ : une question qui vous fera gagner, ou perdre, ce soir. »

Carlton fait une pause, fait un grand sourire au public, qui finit les applaudissements et se rassoit. « Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Carlton sort une enveloppe dorée. Il prend une inspiration inutilement profonde et lit à voix haute :

 _« Quand votre conjoint dit-il qu’il est tombé amoureux de vous ?_  »

John bénie sa chance d’être assis. La question sur les fantaisies sexuelles avait déjà été mauvaise, mais ça ? C’est un tout nouveau niveau de choses auxquelles John ne veut pas penser – et encore moins en parler ! – sur une scène. Et cette fois ce n’est pas parce qu’il ne pense pas avoir une réponse.

 _Putain,_ pense-t-il. _Putain, putain, putain_. A côté de lui, Sherlock reste immobile, et John sait que la même pensée a traversé le brillant cerveau assis juste à côté de lui.

Assez bizarrement, cette pensée calme John, lui donne de l’espoir, ce qui l’apaise, ce qui le rend honnête. Il se décide à partir de ce qu’il sait et de ce qu’il espère. Il écrit sa réponse et attends.

Le carillon retentit, et à ses côtés, Sherlock arrête de gigoter, il met ses doigts l’un contre l’autre comme il le fait quand il réfléchit.

Carlston commence de l’autre côté de la scène, avançant au travers d’histoires de premiers baisers et de premières danses, se retenant visiblement à grand peine de donner son avis. Enfin il finit par se retrouver face à Sherlock et John. « Et maintenant pour les favoris, John et Sherlock – ayez bon à celle-là, et la récompense est à vous ! Vous en dites quoi, les garçons ? »

John et Sherlock échangent un regard.

« Merveilleux, » dit John, quand il devient évident que Sherlock ne va pas parler. « On est vraiment impatients. »

Carlton fronce un peu les sourcils devant la répartie pince-sans-rire de John, puis tourne son attention vers Sherlock. « Et vous Sherlock ? Vous êtes horriblement silencieux – ça vous dit de commencer ? » Le sourire de Carlton, décide John, réclame un coup de poing – mais il met de côté cette pensée quand Sherlock prend une inspiration et commence à parler :

« D’après mon expérience la plupart des amants sont prompts à dire qu’ils seraient prêts à tout sacrifier pour vous, ou bien qu’ils décrocheraient la lune. » La bouche de Sherlock se pinça. Il baisse le regard, puis le leva vers le public. « John m’a sauvé la vie trois fois jusqu’ici, sans compter les multiples façons qu’il a de rendre la vie supportable et appréciable et de faire en sorte que le travail continue. » Sherlock fit une pause. « Même si franchement, la deuxième et la troisième fois étaient exagérées. John peut être incroyablement m’as-tu-vu parfois. » Le sourire de Sherlock essaie d’être espiègle, mais on dirait plutôt qu’il se retient à peine un flot de mots quand il jette finalement un regard en coin vers John. « En toute honnêteté, pour moi il a suffi d’un instant, pendant notre première affaire ensemble, quand il m’a sauvé des circonstances et de moi-même. J’ai bien peur de ne m’en être jamais totalement remis. »

Le public est silencieux comme un tombeau, et Carlton jette un coup d’œil à John. « John ? »

John regarde Sherlock, capturé par ses mots et – et…

C’est son tour. A son tour de parler. Jouer le jeu.

John avale sa salive, attend que son cœur se calme un peu, s’éclaircie la gorge. “La piscine”, dit-il, et sa voix un peu rauque. « Quand tu m’as vu – la façon dont tu m’as regardé – je veux dire je n’avais même pas réalisé avant que tu… partes, mais ça a commencé là. Juste là. »

Le public retient collectivement son souffle, et Carlton demande « vos pancartes, messieurs ? »

Sur la pancarte de Sherlock il est marqué :

_La piscine, 1 er avril, 2010_

Sur la pancarte de John il est marqué :

_Notre première affaire_

Les applaudissements sont assourdissants – les gens se lèvent et les acclament. Tout ça semble un peu exagéré, et pourtant lointain et distant, sans importance.

Ils ont gagné, apparemment – mais John n’est pas intéressé. Il pose à nouveau les yeux sur Sherlock, qui croise son regard alors que Carlton blablate à l’excès, parle avec enthousiasme de leur réussite, console les autres concurrents, essaie de serrer la main de John, et finalement l’attrape maladroitement et la fait vaguement bouger de haut en bas une ou deux fois avant d’essayer de faire la même chose avec Sherlock pour finalement se contenter de lui tapoter l’épaule.

« John… »

« Oui ? »

La voix de Carlton les interrompt impétueusement. « Allez, les gars, c’est fini maintenant, il faut sortir de scène ! »

« Oh. » John cille, éloignant son regard des yeux de Sherlock. Le rideau se referme, annonçant la fin du spectacle, et déjà des membres de l’équipe se pressent un peu partout, rangent le matériel sur scène, et récupèrent les cartons de réponse avant que John ait le temps de battre des paupières. Il ne comprend pas complètement le profond sentiment de perte qu’il éprouve en voyant ses pancartes et celles de Sherlock être embarquées avec le reste, mais c’est ce qu’il ressent pourtant. « Sherlock ? »

« … Allons-y. On n’a plus rien à faire ici.” Ses yeux croisent ceux de John, et il se lève d’un coup.

Oh. Retour à la vie normale – à avant – donc. John serre et desserre son poing, et acquiesce fermement. « Tu as eu ce qu’il te fallait, alors ? »

Sherlock évite son regard. « Bien sûr ».

Sherlock se détourne et part, il sort de la scène à grandes enjambées, à contrecourant du mouvement de foule autour d’eux, et John suit. Il veut demander si Sherlock a déjà résolu l’affaire, il veut demander les preuves qu’il a repérées, il veut demander tellement de choses.

Mais chacun de ses mots est bloqué derrière une question que John ne peut pas mettre en mots.


End file.
